


Sprained secrets- chapter 8

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Age play filler, Ashton - Freeform, Daddy Ashton, Little Michael, M/M, Mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the toy store short filler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained secrets- chapter 8

Here we go sorry if it is crap 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
Recap for those who forgot : 

"Do you think Calum and Luke will be okay with it?" He asks. "I think they would agree that it would be adorable." I say.   
Now: 

After we checked out we got into the van on the way back we stopped at Baby's RS. Ashton grabbed my hand as we go inside. 

"Choose two binkys and one stuffie." Ashton says as he leads me to the binky isle. I go with him i scan over them and picked two. 

I picked one that has a little guitar on it and one with a cartoon lion. 

"Daddy I gots them. Now can we get stuffie? " I ask. "Yes now go along I'm following" he says. I skip to the stuffed animal isle. I wanna get Daniel a girl lion. So I look around and i find one on the top shelf. 

I run over to it and try to reach it. I look down in defeat. "Daddy I cant reach. " I say. Can you get it for me?" Ashton comes over and grabs it for me.   
"tank you. " i say i feel my self slipping into head space." Daddy can we go home?"  
"Sure bud. " he says as we leave. -~~~~~~~-


End file.
